


SCRIPTED

by winniethepool



Category: Broccoli - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethepool/pseuds/winniethepool
Summary: "Hia, aren't you tired of this?" Prem asked."Don't call me hia! There's no camera in here!" Boun irritatedly said."Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I forgot."
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Kudos: 16





	SCRIPTED

**Author's Note:**

> — PURE IMAGINATION.  
> — ignore typos & such.

_"For the last part, do you have something to say to each other? Who wants to go first?"_ The emcee asked.

_"I'll go first. I know I've already said this many times but I'm really happy that he's my partner. I don't know if it will work if my partner is not him,"_ boun said while looking into prem's eyes.

_"How about you, n'prem?_ " the emcee asked.

_"thank you for everything_ ," prem answered.

_"that's all?"_ the emcee added.

Prem didn't answer the emcee instead, he just nod his head.

_"uhm hahaha well, that's all for today! Thank you, bounprem and of course, congratulations for the success of your series! This is BBC Channel, thank you for today!"_

The shoot ended and all of the staffs are now moving to the backstage.

_"Pao, what's wrong?_ " boun asked while looking at the staffs who's also looking at them.

_"Pao, smile, they are looking at us right now."_ Boun added.

_"P'Paaty, can you leave us for a moment?_ " Prem asked with a smile on his face.

_"Alright, we will wait for you at the gate, okay?"_

_"Uhm, noted"_ Prem answered.

_"Prem, what's wrong with you?! What's with the 'thank you for everything' shits?!"_ Boun furiously asked but Prem is still not answering.

_"Prem, seriously what's your problem?! What you said was different from what's on the script!"_

_"What happened to you? To your attitude? Do you think it's right to act like that? We've effortlessly done this for how many years! Your script wasn't that hard to memorize either!"_

_"Hia, aren't you tired of this?_ " Prem asked.

_"Don't call me hia! There's no camera in here!"_ Boun irritatedly said.

_"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I forgot."_

**silenced...**

_"Uhm, Prem, it's not that... i'm sorry, Okay?! I'm just irritated at that time"_ Boun said when he realised that he shouted on Prem.

_"No, P'Boun, you're right, you don't have to be sorry, there's no staffs around, you don't have to pretend like you care._ " 

_"We have to talk_ ," Boun grabbed Prem's hand but Prem quickly removed his hand on Boun's

_"Prem, seriously, we really have to sort things out, we have a schedule tomorrow. Let's talk about it."_

_"I'm confused,"_ Prem said.

" _About what?_ " Boun asked.

" _About you! Your gaze, your actions, your words, it's confusing!"_ This time, it was Prem who's shouting.

" _Prem, we're in this industry, it's our job. If we won't do it right, do you think we will be here? Do you think we will make it? Do you think they'll stay if they knew that what they saw on the television is different from the real us?"_ Boun explained.

" _Oh haha right, I'm sorry that I forgot that we're an artist. I forgot that you're like this to everyone, I'm sorry, p'boun."_ Prem said while holding back his tears.

Prem looked at Boun's eyes..

" _Can I quit already?"_

" _Pao_.." boun who was shocked suddenly called prem as pao unconsciously.

He doesn't know what to do but one thing is for sure, he doesn't want Prem to go.

" _Pao, can't you just stay? Can't we just go back to what we were before? Let's just stick to the script, no feelings attached, please?_ " Boun begged.

" _You already knew that I'll change my career from an actor to a director in six months, can't you just stay with me before I leave this industry?"_ he added.

" _P'Boun, why are suddenly being like this? I really need to quit now. I have to. I need time to find myself that I've lost while I'm with you."_

" _Just give me this last 6 months and I will stop bothering you, I will let you find yourself but please not now Pao, no, Prem please."_

_"I know I'm selfish at this part but please give me this last 6 months. I started this with you, I know it may sound fake to you right now but I want this to end with you. I have no intention of hurting you at all. I do really care for you_ " Boun said with tears that falling from his eyes.

When Prem saw that his Hia was crying, he can't also stop himself from crying, " _Phi, what you're doing right now, it's just confusion."_

" _You don't have to act like you care because in the first place, you don't really care about me, you were told to act like you care._ " Prem added.

Prem come closer to Boun for a hug and he whisper, " _P'Boun, I'm sorry but I really have to go_."

Prem pulled Boun away and hold Boun's shoulder and said, " _for now."_

Prem left Boun with a smile on his face. Boun was left behind wondering if Prem will comeback or he will really leave Boun behind.

_"Please comeback. I promise that I'll be honest on my feelings for you next time_."

**Author's Note:**

> — this is a Collab work with @phawinthepool on twitter ♡


End file.
